Abóboras e Purpurina
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Escrita para o Projeto Álbum de Bebê da sessão Ron e Hermione do Fórum 6v.


**Escrita para o Projeto Álbum de Bebê, da sessão Ron e Hermione do Fórum 6v.**

**Imagem usada:** 14 - http:/farm5(PONTO)static(PONTO)flickr(PONTO)com/4087/5136626029_f0e627ff3b_z(PONTO)jpg

**Disclaimer: **Só serão meus quando eu conseguir alguns bilhões de libras para comprar os direitos autorais. :) Por enquanto, me divirto escrevendo sobre eles.

* * *

**ABÓBORAS E PURPURINA**

Ron Weasley não dizia nada. Apenas observava.

Primeiro, Rose passou por ele com os bracinhos carregados de fitas multi-coloridas. Hugo seguiu-a logo depois com alguns potinhos de purpurina. Os filhos correram escada acima, para voltarem com mais purpurina. Então silêncio por um momento, até que Ron ouviu a porta da frente bater. Correu para a janela para averiguar o que acontecia lá fora. Os filhos rodeavam a horta, olhando as abóboras.

-Hermione? – Ron chamou, procurando pela esposa.

-Aqui! – Ela gritou da cozinha.

O ruivo seguiu em direção à voz. Abriu a porta da cozinha e deparou-se com uma cena um tanto bizarra. A mesa estava repleta de tecidos e fitas. Em um canto, havia uma asinha de fantasia laranja, e em outro, alguns ossos de plásticos. O mais estranho, porém, era a própria Hermione. Ela parecia seriamente concentrada em costurar um pedaço de pano preto. Ron conhecia bem aquela cara de concentração, mas a purpurina espalhada pelo cabelo, rosto e pela roupa da esposa deixavam a cena anormal.

Sem querer incomodá-la, o marido tentou falar sutilmente:

-Hum... Mione? Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ele:

-Rose queria uma fantasia de Halloween para sair por aí pedindo doces ou travessuras.

Ele franziu a testa:

-Como?

-Costume trouxa. – Deu de ombros. – As crianças trouxas sempre saem no Dias das Bruxas para pedir doces de casa em casa. Rose deve ter lido isso em algum lugar, e quis participar também.

Ron não pôde deixar de rir.

-Ela vai se _fantasiar_ de bruxa para pedir doces?

Mione lançou-lhe um olhar repreendedor.

-Eu costumava fazer isso quando tinha a idade dela.

-Mas você ainda não sabia que era bruxa...

Ela suspirou, largando definitivamente a costura para encará-lo.

-Ron, é importante que as crianças tenham contanto com costumes trouxas também. Concordamos quanto a isso, não?

Ele ficou meio sem jeito.

-Eu sei disso. – Hesitou um momento. – Mas você pensou que a Rose pode se empolgar com essa história e aí _alguma coisa_ pode acontecer?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Rose ainda não tem sete anos, Ron. Além disso, você vai com ela.

-Eu o quê?

-Mamãe, está bom essa?

Rose e Hugo entraram na cozinha carregando uma abóbora tão laranja que até doía olhá-la. Hermione sorriu-lhes e apontou a varinha para o fruto, fazendo-o voar até o centro da mesa. Hugo correu para perto da mãe, olhando com atenção os movimentos que ela fazia com a varinha para limpar a abóbora.

Rose, no entanto, olhou para o pai:

-Papai, você já saiu para pedir doces ou travessuras?

Ron passou a mão no cabelo, incerto sobre como responder. Olhou para Hermione, que lhe lançou aquele olhar de _tenha tato_, e virou-se novamente para a filha.

-Eu... hum... – Pensou um momento sobre o que a esposa falou sobre costumes trouxas. – Já, é claro.

Os olhos castanhos da garotinha brilharam.

-E como é?

Ele sorriu e abaixou-se para ficar da altura dela, segurando as mãozinhas entre as suas:

-Você verá amanhã.

Seu olhar encontrou novamente o da esposa, que sorriu-lhe, satisfeita.

* * *

A lua era a única coisa que brilhava no céu, porém as ruas estavam iluminadas com a luz das dezenas de lanternas-abóboras que decoravam as casas. Crianças trouxas corriam de um lado para o outro vestindo toda a sorte de fantasias. Ron nunca imaginou que _se fingir_ de bruxo poderia ser tão divertido.

-Papai! Veja só o que consegui! -Rose correu em sua direção, a asinha laranja da fantasia balançando às suas costas. – _Três_ pirulitos!

Ela colocou os doces no velho caldeirão de Poções de Ron, que já estava cheio até a borda com várias guloseimas trouxas.

-Isso aí. – Ele levou a mão ao ar, e ela pulou para dar-lhe um High Five com a mãozinha cheia de açúcar. – Com certeza, vamos ganhar de sua mãe e Hugo. Eles nunca vão conseguir tantos doces quanto nós, não é mesmo?

Rose riu, concordando. Ron pegou-a no colo, equilibrando o caldeirão da melhor maneira que pôde no outro braço. A garotinha encostou a cabeça no ombro do pai. Estava cansada de correr a noite inteira, mas ainda não podia dormir. Ela e Hugo haviam prometido que ficariam acordados para contarem os doces.

-Papai? – Chamou, enquanto Ron tentava encontrar uma rua deserta para poder aparatar.

-Sim, Rose?

-Quando você era criança era mais divertido, né?

O ruivo parou de andar para encará-la.

-Claro que não, querida. Desta vez foi muito mais divertido.

-Por quê? – Ela perguntou, a voz inocente e sonolenta.

Ele olhou-a por longos segundos. Então, encostou os lábios em sua testa e respondeu:

-Porque desta vez eu estava com você.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada por ler. ^^ Review?**


End file.
